Clone Frieza
by Smarty 94
Summary: Lola and Lana Loud befriend a pacifist clone of Frieza who they name Disco, but when the twin sisters get kidnapped by Mesogog and Frieza, Disco will have to act like the hero to save them. Meanwhile; Camo lies about making a smuggling delivery to get out of doing chores in Meek's mansion, but he winds up making a delivery to Cybertron that Galvatron tries to get his hands on.
1. Embarrassing Video

At a zoo; Goldar and Rito left the place with tons of animal hair.

"Yes, with all this animal hair, we'll be able to create an animal hybrid like no other." said Goldar.

Riot laughed.

"You said it Goldar old friend." said The Yokai Skeleton.

However; a bunch of laser blasts hit the ground close to the two.

The two monsters turned to see Meek in his current Bounty Hunter outfit and Sonic.

"It'll be a crime against nature." said Sonic.

Goldar became mad.

"What the f-"Goldar said before being hit in the face by a repulsor ray.

Meek pointed to Lola and Lana Loud who were sitting on a park bench.

"We're on baby sitting duty." said Meek.

Goldar nodded.

"What the freak are you doing here?" said Goldar.

"Putting an end to your scheme." said Sonic.

Rito growled.

"As if." said Rito.

The two villains drew out their swords before charging at the heroes.

Sonic made his own Excalibur appear before turning into Excalibur Sonic and clashing it with Goldar's sword.

Rito slashed at Meek who just blocked the sword with his right arm.

The twins yawned at this.

"Boring." said Lana.

"Agreed." said Lola.

However; a laser blast from Goldar wound up hitting the pageant Loud's hair, scorching it a bit.

She became shocked.

"My hair, he shot my hair." said Lola.

Sonic and Meek backed away, confusing the villains.

"Why're you backing away?" said Rito.

Lola then leaped on Goldar and started beating him to a bloody pulp.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Lola.

Meek pushed a button on his helmet and started recording the whole thing.

"This is going straight on Youtube, Flying Monkey from Wizard of Oz and Jack Skellington's cousin get the snot beaten out of them by a little girl." said Meek.

Later; Mesogog was watching the video on Youtube and became mad before turning around.

"You let a little six year old girl kick your asses?" said Mesogog.

Goldar and Rito who were in full body casts muttered stuff.

"I don't care if she's the spawn of Chuck Norris, this is an embarrassment to the villain community." said Mesogog.

He turned back to the computer.

"In fact this is so embarrassing that the whole video has already received 2.6 billion views, most of them likes while it only had one dislike." said Mesogog.

He became confused

"Who were those Likes and the Dislike?" Mesogog asked.

On Mobius; Bill was watching the video and clicked on the like icon.

"Like." said Bill.

Back on Earth; Scrooge McDuck was watching the video and clicked the like icon.

"Like." said Scrooge.

With the Lightning Bolt Society; the group was watching the video and groaned.

"This is terrible." said Willy Walrus.

He then clicked on the dislike icon.

"Dislike." said Willy.

Back in Mesogog's base; he shook his head.

"In fact, who cares?" said Mesogog, "Pretty sure every hero liked it obviously."

"You're right and I liked it to." said Batja who came in.

Mesogog grabbed a hammer and tossed it on Batja's head, knocking him out.

The dinosaur then pulled out a bucket and mop before tossing them over to the knocked out Batja.

"I'm demoting you to scrub bat third class, when you regain consciousness go mop up the dungeon." said Mesogog.

He turned back to Goldar and Rito.

"At least tell me you got the animal hair." said Mesogog.

The two minions managed to whistle underneath their bandages.

The Foot Minions came in with a bucket full of animal hair and Mesogog is shocked.

"Impressive." said Mesogog.

He looked in the bucket but only saw mouse hair.

"Mice? I can't create a mouse monster to stop those do gooders. What's it going to do, nibble their toes to death?" said Mesogog.

He groaned.

"I can't think right now, I need to use the bathroom." said Mesogog.

He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to see Frieza in his final form on the toilet.

The alien became shocked.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore, it's very rude." said Frieza.

Mesogog became shocked.

"Oh sorry about that." said Mesogog.

He closed the door before realizing something.

"Hey wait a minute." said Mesogog.

He opened the door to see Frieza still on the toilet.

"You better not be here to clog my toilet trespasser." said Mesogog.

Frieza smirked.

"Don't worry I won't." He said.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get in here anyways?" said Mesogog.

Frieza pointed to a huge hole in the wall, shocking the dinosaur.

"There goes my security deposit." said Mesogog.

"I could help, why don't you make a clone of someone?" said Frieza.

Mesogog did some thinking and smirked.

"Okay, boy's cut off this trespasser's tail." said Mesogog.

Frieza became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Frieza.

The foot soldiers grabbed Frieza before one of them cut his tail off with a sword.

The alien screamed in pain.

"Why must everyone always cut off my tail?" said Frieza, "I'm not a goddamn lizard."

"Who cares." said Mesogog.

He grabbed the severed tail and placed it in a machine.

A bunch of wiring sounds were heard before a door opened up and smoke came out, followed by a being who looked like Frieza, but with green skin on the head that formed a piece sign.

"Wow man, this is very trippy." the alien clone said sound like Pax the Florauna.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?" yelled Mesogog.

The alien burped, accidentally blaster Batja awake who then ran off with the mop and bucket.

"I'LL GET STARTED ON THE DUNGEON!" yelled Batja.

Mesogog chuckled.

"What a relief." said Mesogog.

The new alien looked around the place.

"Groovy." said the alien.

Frieza looked at the alien.

"I want you to go out and cause tons of destruction." said Frieza.

The alien became confused.

"Why would I want to do that?" said the alien.

Outside Mesogog's base; the alien was kicked out the front door by Mesogog.

"And don't come back until you bring home a severed head." Mesogog said before closing the door.

The Clone just scratched his head.

"What's Lizardude's deal?" asked the clone.


	2. Lie Becomes True

In Meek's mansion; Camo was sitting on a recliner reading a newspaper.

"President AP sets up a nightclub in the White house. Wow, and to think that a pigeon was a bad president, now we've got someone who was turned into a puppet." said Camo, "Figuratively and literally."

Camo laughed.

"Still better then Tody." said Camo.

He then heard a vacuuming sound and saw Bennet vacuuming.

"Son, what're you doing?" said Camo.

Bennet turned to his dad.

"Doing the chore that I drew out of the hat last week, remember?" said Bennet.

 **Flashback**

Camo, his kids, Badger, Meek, and Napier were looking at a top hat.

"Okay we're doing this, we're going to split the household chores equally by drawing them out of this hat one by one." said Badger.

Pete raised his hand.

"Question, why're we doing this? I took a paid internship at McFist Industries just two days ago." said Pete.

"Because we're all equals." said Meek, "Plus Napier is tired of doing everything around here and not being appreciated for it."

Pete nodded.

"Fair enough." said Pete.

Bennet pulled out a piece of paper.

"Vacuuming." said Bennet.

Napier pulled a piece of paper out of the hat.

"Cooking." said Napier.

Camo pulled some paper from the hat.

The adult lizard groaned.

"Toilet cleaning." said Camo.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh yeah." said Camo.

"So why haven't you done your part yet?" said Bennet.

Camo looked at his son.

"I'm waiting for a package to show up." said Camo.

Bennet became shocked.

"You've been waiting all week?" said Bennet.

"It's an important artifact that needs to go to Cybertron, and I was told that it may take time to show up here." said Camo.

Bennet nodded.

"Okay." said Bennet.

He went back to vacuuming and left the room.

Camo chuckled.

"Sucker." said Camo.

He then heard a knocking on the front door and became confused.

"Now who could that be?" said Camo.

He walked over to the door and saw two female like Mini Cons.

"We need you, the greatest smuggler in the universe to deliver an important artifact to Cybertron." said one of the mini cons.

Camo became shocked.

"Well how do you like that? I lie about doing something and next thing you know I wind up actually doing it." said Camo.

He then laughed.

"Anyways, what needs to be delivered?" said Camo.

"Us." said the second minicon.

Camo became more shocked.

"Wait what?" said Camo.

"Yeah, we're weaponizer minicons." said the first minicon.

Camo did some thinking.

"Weaponizer Mini Cons, hmm, let me do the math." said Camo.

He pulled out his calculator and did some work on it.

"Two weaponizer minicons, from Earth to Cybertron, that should be about..."Camo said before finishing his work, "25 thousand dollars."

The two Minicons nodded.

"That's right and we will pay you now if you want." said the Second Minicon

"Alright payment upfront, just let me get a crew together." said Camo.

Later; Camo was standing in front of Donnie, Ben, Kai, Rook, Knuckles, and Leni.

"Now you're all wondering why I brought you here I suppose." said Camo.

"To discus why the main villain of Spider Man Homecoming was portrayed by Michael Keaton?" said Knuckles.

Camo became shocked.

"Wha-No. Though to be fair, it is very odd to see someone who played Batman in a film based off of a Marvel Comics hero." said Camo, "But I called you here because I got a job to deliver a package to Cybertron."

Everyone nodded.

Camo turned to Donnie.

"Donnie, you'll be the repair man." said Camo.

Donnie nodded as Camo turned to Rook.

"Rook, navigation." said Camo.

"I will do good." said Rook.

Camo turned to Kai.

"Communications for you." said Camo.

Kai nodded.

"Ben, Knuckles, Leni, deckhands." said Camo.

The three nodded.

Camo then finally turned to the Mysterious Hooded Woman and screaming in shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" yelled Camo.

"Mysterious Hooded Woman." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"No really." said Camo.

The two kept on staring at each other.

"Okay then. But don't sneak up on a chameleon in his sixties like that, I'm not as young as I used to be." said Camo.

"And yet he never suffered a heart attack during the Killjoy war." said Ben.

Camo nodded.

"Of course I haven't. Adventure is the only thing that keeps me going." said Camo.

"What else keeps you going?" said Knuckles.

"My snow globe collection." said Camo.

Leni became shocked.

"You have a snow globe collection?" said Leni.

"It's called a hobby Leni, you should get one sometimes." said Camo.

"I do. I have little people in my toenails." She said.

Everyone became shocked and started puking, including the Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Knuckles however just stared at his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"Cool." said Knuckles.

Everyone stopped puking.

The whole thing was being viewed by a robotic bird with a camera.

In Galvatron's base; the homemade Decepticon Leader was watching the whole thing from a computer.

"This is perfect." He said, "Boys we..."

He turned and saw his minions puking and became shocked.

"What the hell, this better not be about the girl having monsters in her toenails." said Galvatron.

"Mighty Galvatron, it's disturbing just hearing that." said Cyclonus.

"Humans get infected toenails all the time." said Galvatron.

He then fired his Particle Accelerator Cannon at Quick Draw.

"Every week you always shoot at me for no reason whatsoever Galvatron." said Quick Draw.

"Yeah I really gotta stop doing that." said Galvatron before feeling puke coming. "But you're all right now I want to puke."

He then started puking.


	3. Meeting an Alien

In the Bounty Cave; Meek with his helmet off and shoulder Gatling Gun on a table was doing some work on his computer as Sonic was hand standing for the twin Loud's.

Meek pushed a button on his computer and became shocked.

"Wow." said Meek.

Sonic and the two Loud's approached the computer.

"What is it?" said Sonic.

"Those two buffoons you said worked for this Mesogog person, the only fur they stole was mouse fur." said Meek.

The hedgehog became shocked.

"A mouse monster, what does Godzilla's cousin expect to do with a mouse monster, have it nibble our feet to death?" said Sonic, "Besides that video of Goldar and Rito getting beat up by Lola went viral."

He then looked around the cave.

"Is there a bathroom in this cave?" said Sonic.

"Sure, next to the costume closet." said Meek.

Sonic nodded.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He walked over to a door labeled bathroom before opening it up to see the same alien that Mesogog and Frieza created sitting on the toilet.

The alien looked up and became shocked.

"Hey man, ever heard of knocking?" said the alien.

"Oh sorry my bad." said Sonic.

He closed the door but became shocked.

"Hey wait a minute." said Sonic.

He opened the door and grabbed the alien in a hammerlock before walking off.

"Easy with the arm twist man." said the alien.

Sonic returned to the other three who saw the alien.

"Look at what I found trying to clog up the toilet." said Sonic.

"Hey no fair, I was about to clog up the toilet in this cave afterwards." said Lana.

"Really little girl?" asked Clone Frieza, "Groovy."

Meek held both his hands up to the clone before his repulsor rays started glowing.

"Who are you?" said Meek.

"I have no idea man. But can you put your hands down, I detest violence." said Clone Frieza.

Meek was confused and put them down.

Lana smiled and looked at his twin sister.

"Check it out, we've got another alien in our mists." said Lana.

"Yeah one with a weird head." said Lola.

Clone Frieza chuckled.

"Groovy is more like it." said Clone Frieza, "Let go of me, will you?"

Sonic let go of the clone.

"What're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"Some Lizard dude and an alien that looks like me ordered me to kill you or something. But I'm not like that I swear." said the clone.

"Well Disco you could stay here." said Lana

"And my sis already named ya Disco." said Lola.

Meek did some thinking.

"Eh, might as well let him hide out here for a while." said Meek.

"Meeting between responsible teenagers." said Sonic.

He grabbed Meek and turned him around.

"Do you really want to keep in this place?" Sonic whispered.

"Hey, I'm not to thrilled about this either, but if this was the result of that Frieza guy's DNA, then odds are the two may have a psychic connection with each other, and I'll have to keep him sealed in a lead cased room." Meek whispered.

"Yeah but look at him." said Sonic.

Meek turned to see Disco picking his nose before removing his finger from the nostril and seeing a booger before eating it.

Lola became shocked.

"Gross." said Lola.

Lana however was impressed.

"Cool." said Lana.

"Hey Disco how about we go out and have fun together?" asked Lola.

Lana looked at her sister mad but realized she has a good idea.

"Good point." said Lana.

The three walked out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" said Disco.

Meek and Sonic saw the three leaving and became shocked.

"Great, now we've got to keep a sharp eye out on them and make sure that alien doesn't do anything suspicious." said Sonic.


	4. First Attack

In Camo's ship which was now in space; Camo's temporary crew was in the control room.

"This how things are meant to be done." said Camo.

He grabbed a microphone.

"How's it going down there Scotty?" said Camo.

In the engine room; Donnie who was dressed like a Scottish man groaned before grabbing a microphone.

"Fine, but was it really necessary to have me dress up in a dress and refer to me as a Star Trek character?" said Donnie.

"It's not a dress it's a kilt. Learn the differences." said Camo.

He turned off the microphone and turned around on his chair to see the Mysterious Hooded Woman before screaming in shock.

"What're you doing on my ship, didn't I tell you to go bug someone else?" said Camo.

"You did, but I need this ship afterwards for a rave I'm throwing tonight." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"Knock knock." said Camo.

"Who's there?" said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"Escape Pod with." said Camo.

"Escape Pod with who?" said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"Escape Pod with your name on it." said Camo.

He pulled out a blaster with a boxing glove before the glove punched the woman into an escape pod which closed up.

The chameleon then pushed a button on his chair before the escape pod was ejected from the ship.

Everyone became shocked.

"Don't worry we'll come back for her afterwards." said Camo.

They still looked shocked.

"Seriously, she keeps on creeping me out." said Camo.

"You just met her." said Kai.

"She still creeps me out." said Camo

"I do?" asked the Mystery Hooded Woman who appeared out of no where again scaring Kai.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Kai.

Camo became shocked.

"Didn't I eject you out of this ship?" said Camo, "In fact, how did you get back in here?"

"I have my ways." She said, "Now I'm staying and that's final or else."

Camo groaned.

"Alright fine. But don't do any of that Batman shit on me." said Camo, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You can still kill anyone without any trouble." said Knuckles.

"Really?" said the Mysterious Hooded Woman who appeared next to him.

"SWEET MONKEY BANANAS!" shouted Knuckles.

He pressed a button, shrunk to small size, pulled off his girlfriend's slipper, opened the nail and went in.

Camo turned to the Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"Didn't I say no more pulling off a Batman?" said Camo.

"Yeah just on you." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Camo realized she's right.

"Oh yeah." said Camo.

The ship started shaking, shocking everyone.

"What the hell was that?" said Camo.

"We've been hit." said Rook.

"By what?" said Camo.

Kai pushed a button on the screen and saw Galvatron's group of Decepticon's flying a ship similar to a Star Destroyer.

"Decepticons." said Kai.

The two minicons became shocked.

"Aw crap." said the first minicon.

Camo sat down on his chair.

"Activate the shields." said Camo.

"On it." said the Mysterious Hooded Woman and pressed a button.

Camo became shocked.

"Seriously it's like you've been on this ship before." said Camo.

"I have." she said.

Camo groaned and face palmed himself.

"I should have you arrested for trespassing." said Camo.

The ship started shaking again.

"WHATS WITH THE SHAKING!" Mysterious Hooded woman shouted.

"We're being attacked obviously." said Camo, "Fire the cannons at the rear end."

Knuckles poked his head out of Leni's nail.

"That's what she said." Knuckles said before going back under the nail.

"And someone get that moron out of his equally dumb girlfriends infected and ingrown toenail." said Camo.

Ben activated his omnitrix before slamming down on it, turning into Nanomech.

"On it." said Nanomech.

He flew over to Leni's foot before pulling the toenail up and pulling Knuckles out.

"Hey what're you doing? These guys had tons of beer." said Knuckles.

All the mini green things who were drinking beer and playing poker saw this.

The beings shook their heads before the nail was closed up.

Camo pushed a button on his chair and Knuckles was was grown back to his normal size.

Knuckles groaned.

Camo's ship started firing lasers at the Decepticon ship.

The Decepticon Ship opened and Tie Fighters with Decepticon Symbols flew out.

Everyone on Camo's ship looked on the screen and saw the Tie Fighter Decepticons.

"Problem." said Rook.

"Dammit, this is what happens when you buy a Star Trek ship and the opponents are fans of Star Wars." said Camo.

In the Decepticon ship; Galvatron who was sitting on a throne chuckled.

"Destroy those Trekies." said Galvatron.

However; his screen turned on revealing Camo.

"Everyone on this ship likes both franchises Galvaturkey." said Camo.

Galvatron nodded.

"Alright." said Galvatron.

He turned off the screen and then realized what Camo called him and became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Galvatron.

The Decepticon Tie Fighter's kept on firing at Camo's ship.

"Activate hyperspace." said Camo.

Rook pushed a button on the ship and the ship started speeding off.

Galvatron is mad.

"FOLLOW THEM!" He shouted.

Cyclonus grabbed a microphone.

"Prepare ship for light speed." said Cyclonus.

Galvatron shot Cyclonus.

"No you idiot, light speed is to slow, we're going to have to go to Ludicrous Speed." said Galvatron.

All the Decepticon's gasped in shock.

"Ludicrous speed? But Lord Galvatron, the ship might not be able to take it." said Cyclonus.

Galvatron became mad.

"PREPARE SHIP FOR LUDICROUS SPEED!" yelled Galvatron.

All the Decepticon's save for Galvatron sat down and fastened their seat belts.

"Sir, you should buckle up." said Cyclonus.

"Eh buckle this. LUDICROUS SPEED, GO!" yelled Galvatron.

The ship started accelerating as Galvatron grabbed the controls while screaming.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE? MY SPARK IS MOVING TO MY FEET!" yelled Galvatron.

The ship went past Camo's ship which the group noticed and became shocked by.

"What the hell was that?" said Camo.

"Must have been those Decepticon's pulling off a Spaceballs reference by going to plad." said Leni.

Everyone even the parasites in her toenail looked at her shocked.

Back in the Decepticon ship; Galvatron became shocked.

"We passed them, we've got to stop." said Galvatron.

"We can't stop mighty Galvatron, it's to dangerous. We have to slowdown first." said Cyclonus.

"Bullshit, I order you to stop." said Galvatron.

Cyclonus grabbed a lever labeled 'Emergency Break, Never Use' before pulling it.

The ship stopped moving and Galvatron went flying forward before crashing into a vending machine with a Decepticon symbol on it.

Scourge became shocked.

"Not Carl." said Scourge.

Cyclonus stood up and walked over to the dazed Galvatron.

"Lord Galvatron, are you alright?" said Cyclonus.

Galvatron stood up.

"Depends, have we stopped?" said Galvatron.

"Yes we have." said Cyclonus, "What now?"

Galvatron did some thinking.

"How about a fifteen minute break?" said Galvatron, "Smoke if you got em."

He then fell on the ground passed out.

"Will someone fix Carl?" said Scourge.


	5. Twins Kidnapped

With the twin Loud's and Disco; the two were at an aquarium looking at tons of fish.

Disco tapped the glass.

"Human's actually dig this stuff?" said Disco.

"Yeah and don't tap the glass the fish hate that." said Lola.

Disco stopped tapping the glass.

"Sorry." said Disco.

He then reached into the tank and pulled out a clown fish before eating it.

The two Loud's became shocked.

"Weird." said Disco.

The whole thing was being viewed by Meek whose helmet had high tech binoculars sticking out and Sonic who was viewing them with his own high tech binoculars.

"Man he's stupid." said Meek.

At another part of the aquarium Disco looked at the twins.

"How was I to know I can't eat them?" He asked.

"Because it's one of the rules." said Lola.

She pointed to a sign that said 'Rules: 1. No tapping the glass, 2. Don't eat the fish, 3. Don't take a piss in the water, especially you Lana Loud'.

Lana was about to take a leak in a tank but stopped upon looking at the rules.

"Wow these guys are getting good." said Lana.

Sonic chuckled.

"They have no idea." said Sonic.

Disco smirked.

"Wow that's nuts. But hey this place is cool." said Disco. "Any other animal places?"

Lana and Lola smiled.

Later everyone was at the Zoo at the penguin exhibit.

"Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." said Skipper.

"So these animals talk? That's a little odd." said Disco.

"You just met some talking animals today." said Lola.

The Penguins are shocked

"Kowalski, analysis." said Skipper.

"Skipper it appear's we've been compromised." said Kowalski.

Private went to the twins and waved.

"Hello." He said.

Disco screamed.

"That bird is about to slap me." said Disco.

He jumped into the exhibit and started holding Private in place.

Randy dressed in his zookeeper outfit walked by and saw everything.

He became shocked and worried.

"Not another animal right's activist." said Randy.

He turned to see Meek in his everyday clothes and Sonic sitting on a bench.

"That's no member of PETA, just some pacifist made from the DNA of one evil alien." said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

"I see." said Randy.

"Just be glad you're not taking jury duty like Optimus Prime." said Meek.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a court room; the judge Fred Flintstone was talking to someone.

"To bad, you're on jury duty." said Fred.

He banged his gabble.

"Next up, Optimus Prime." said Fred.

Optimus Prime who was in robot mode in the courtroom stood up.

"You got a reason why you shouldn't do any jury duty?" said Fred.

Optimus looked at Fred.

"The Autobots have been at war with the Decepticon's for centuries now and our planet has reigned on over to your planet." said Optimus, "I shall lead my team on to victory."

"Is there any battle's that'll be happening in the next week?" said Fred.

Optimus did some thinking.

"No, it's been quiet." said Optimus.

"And if a battle were to take place, don't you have someone in your Autobot team that can take charge?" said Fred.

Optimus did some thinking.

"I'm just the equal to the team, and the Autobot I placed in charge of the team was my former scout Bumblebee." said Optimus.

"Is he any good?" said Fred.

"Yeah, he's good." said Optimus.

"Then it's jury duty for you." said Fred.

He banged the gabble.

"Scrap." said Optimus.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Why would Optimus get jury duty? He and the Autobots aren't even registered United States citizens." said Randy.

Everyone nodded.

A portal opened up and a hand emerged that grabbed the twin Loud's before pulling them in the portal which disappeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the hell was that?" said Randy.

In Mesogog's lair; Frieza was looking at the twins confused.

"Flying monkey, what coordinates did you put in?" said Frieza.

Everyone looked confused at who Freeza was talking to.

"Um who are you talking to?" asked Rito.

"The guy in gold armor." said Frieza.

Goldar looked at the controls and became shocked.

"Inches away from the clone." said Goldar.

Frieza shot Goldar in the chest with some ki, sending him crashing into a wall.

Mesogog is shocked.

"Not Goldar." said Mesogog.

"He's an idiot." said Frieza.

Back at the zoo; Disco was confused.

"Was I seeing things, cause I'm pretty sure I saw two girls being pulled into a portal leading to another dimension or something like that." said Disco.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, we all saw it. It was an invisiportal coming from your creator's hideout." said Randy.

Disco became confused.

"A what now?" said Disco.

He looked around.

"Where'd those girls go?" said Disco.

Everyone groaned.

Disco sighed.

"The first people I meet who respect me, and already they get captured." said Disco.

"You're lucky, I was mistaken for a dog once and spent some time in a dog pound." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Meek who was only in his gym shorts was passed out groaned before waking up.

He looked around and saw some shaking dogs.

The meerkat became confused.

"What the?" said Meek, "This must be what happens when you pass out after a long battle with Juggernaut."

"Hello?" said a voice.

Meek became shocked and planted himself against a wall.

He saw a little girl with blonde hair go by.

"Are there any animals in here?" said the girl.

All the dogs were hanging from the ceiling in fear.

Meek did some thinking.

"Time to pull off a Lilo and Stitch." Meek though.

He took off his shorts and shuddered.

"Good bye sense of shame." Meek said quietly.

He tossed his shorts away before walking behind the girl on his hands and feet before sitting down like a dog and wagging his tail.

The girl turned to Meek and became confused.

"Hi." said the girl.

Meek barked like a dog before licking the girl on the face.

"Wow." said the girl.

The two walked into the waiting room where a husband and wife were chatting with a woman in overalls.

"Oh yeah, all our dogs are adoptable." said the dog pound worker.

She turned to the girl and Meek before becoming shocked.

"EXCEPT THAT ONE!" yelled the worker.

The parents became shocked.

"What is that thing?" said the husband.

Meek groaned before pulling out his neuralyzer before pushing the button on it, wiping everyone's memories clean.

He walked back in the kennel room before coming out with a cocker spanial and his shorts back on.

"The girl was about to adopt a cocker spaniel." Meek said before leaving the dog pound.

He returned and changed the dog to a Great Dane and a Bull Dog.

"Better make that a Great Dane and a Bull Dog." said Meek.

He left the pound once more.

"You want these dogs?" said the wife.

"Yep." said the girl.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, how could you have been mistaken for a dog? You look like something that could be found in the deserts of Africa." said Randy.

"I have no idea." said Meek.


	6. On Cybertron

With Camo; his ship was approaching Cybertron.

"Planet Cybertron dead ahead." said Camo.

The two minicons smiled.

"Finally." said the minicons.

The ship eventually landed on the planet before the group walked out of the ship.

"Here we go, now just get to where you want to go and I'll be on my way back to Earth." said Camo.

The minicons nodded and started walking off, but some plasma bars appeared around the two.

"Hey." said the second minicon.

Camo's crew became shocked.

"What the?" said Ben.

Then Galvatron's Decepticon's appeared.

"Thank you so much for leading us to the minicons. We had to make a U-Turn as soon as we reached Planet Appoplexia to refuel, and those asshole tigers beat the living shit out of us." said Galvatron.

 **Flashback**

On Appoplexia; a ton of Appoplexian's were kicking the Decepticons while they were down on the ground.

"Whose idea was it to refuel here?" said Galvatron.

"Yours sir." said one of his minions.

Galvatron gulped.

 **End Flashback**

"Why would you go to Appoplexia? Those guys like to kill others, including themselves." said Camo.

"Oh now someone tells me." said Galvatron.

He growled.

"Decepticon's attack." said Galvatron.

The Decepticons ran towards the group, but Ben slammed down on his omnitrix and became Rath before roaring.

The cons screamed in fear before running off.

Galvatron became mad.

"Come back and fight you cowards." said Galvatron.

"There's an Appoplexian here." said a fixed up Carl who was still in vending machine mode.

Galvatron groaned.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Even if your Darkseid." said Galvatron.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Planet Apokalyps; Darkseid was sitting on his throne and turned to Desaad.

"Open up a boom tube to Khoros." said Darkseid.

Desaad gulped.

"Just one problem." said Desaad.

His boss turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

"The boom tubes have bad viruses in them and are unable to work." said Desaad.

Darkseid became mad and used his Omega Beams on Desaad, knocking him out.

"Now what am I going to do?" said Darkseid.

Later; the ruler of Apokalyps was speaking on a telephone.

"Yeah I'm going to need a cab heading to Planet Khoros." said Darkseid.

Mumbling sounds were heard.

"From Apokalyps." said Darkseid, "Just park outside the castle where tons of lava like explosions are happening."

Muttering sounds are heard again.

"It's a planet that looks like 2012 if it was caused by deadly explosions." said Darkseid.

He slammed the phone.

"This is embarrassing." said Darkseid.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone laughed.

"That is embarrassing." said Galvatron.

"Yeah for the king of Apokalyps." said Mysterious Hooded Woman who appeared behind Galvatron.

The Decepticon leader became shocked before screaming.

He jumped in a chair and pulled the metal up to reveal human legs and girls underpants.

Everyone looked at Galvatron.

"Wow that, that's totally weird." said Donnie.

"What a pussy." said Quick Draw.

Galvatron shot Quick Draw in the chest with his Particle Accelerator Cannon.

"Shut up." said Galvatron, "Now destroy those organics."

"Right away." said Cyclonus.

But the cons saw that Camo's group was gone with the mini cons as well.

"Where'd they go?" said Cyclonus.


	7. Freeing the Twins

In Mesogog's lair; the twins were tied up to chairs and Lana held a finger out and turned to Rito.

"Pull my finger." said Lana.

Lola shook her head.

"Okay." said Rito.

He pulled Lana's finger before she farted.

Everyone is shocked and mad.

"Gross." said Frieza.

Lana chuckled.

"Better out then in as I always say." said Lana.

Everyone groaned.

"But not when it's about vomiting." said Goldar.

"Agreed." said Frieza.

The group then heard a crashing sound and saw Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit holding Sonic and Randy who was in his ninja outfit landing on the ground.

"Hold it right there fiends." said Meek.

Mesogog groaned.

"Great, not another hole in the ceiling. I just got promoted to supervisor at Wendy's, and the entire team is coming here for a party tonight, if they see this hole, then I'm fired." said Mesogog.

Meek is shocked.

"You work at Wendy's?" He asked.

Mesogog growled.

"It's a part time job." said Mesogog.

"Yeah but since you just got promoted, it's now full time." said Rito.

Messogog turned to Rito.

"FIX THE HOLE!" He ordered.

"They Meek guy did it." said Frieza.

Meek held up a drill gun.

"I'm good." said Meek.

Then Disco crashed through the roof again, creating another hole.

"Hold it right there lizard dude." said Disco.

Mesogog groaned.

"Seriously, it's like no one cares how much I do anymore." said Mesogog.

Meek fixed the hole.

"It's good." He said.

"I should hire you as my repair man." said Mesogog.

Meek just aimed his repulsor rays and shoulder machine gun at the lizard.

"I don't think so." said Meek.

He smirked.

"But maybe part time." said Meek.

Sonic shook his head.

"Can we just kill each other already? I've got a doctor's appointment in half an hour." said Sonic.

"Yeah but outside." said Rito. "I want to get the food ready for the Wendy's people."

"For once I agree with Rito" sais Sonic.

Outside everyone was in the Forrest of the island.

"Alright then." said Randy.

Meek then fired a repulsor ray at Frieza, sending him crashing into a tree.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He shouted and became Golden Frieza.

He then flew toward Meek who just stood in place before the alien punched Meek in the chest and was pushed into the same tree.

"Dammit, what is that armor made out of?" said Frieza.

Randy and Goldar were clashing swords with each other.

"So this is what the great Norsville Ninja has?" asked Goldar.

"And then some." said Randy, "Ninja Chi."

He was then surrounded by red aura before slicing Goldar's sword in half.

The flying monkey became shocked.

"Not my sword. Screw this, I'm going to Burger King." Goldar said before flying off.

Randy turned to Rito who was shocked.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" He shouted and summoned his jet pack and flew off.

Mesogog became mad.

"Cowards." said Mesogog.

Frieza was about to fire a blast at Sonic, but Disco grabbed his arm and moved it out of the way before Frieza could shoot some ki.

"I may detest violence, but I can't let anyone harm friends of mine." said Disco.

He then used his own Ki Blast and it hits Frieza sending him flying

"ILL BE BACK!" Yelled the alien lizard.

Meek fired a bullet from his shoulder Gatling gun at Frieza and it hit him in the privates.

The alien screamed in pain.

"MY BALLS!" yelled Frieza.

Everyone laughed as Mesogog growled.

"This isn't over. I will have a better plan." He said and laughed.

"YO MESOGOG!" A Voice shouted.

Mesogog groaned as a Wendy's worker appeared.

"Triple Stack - does it go cheese, bacon, meat, cheese, bacon, meat, cheese, bacon, meat; or meat, bacon, cheese, meat, bacon, cheese, meat, bacon, cheese; or bacon, bacon, cheese, bacon, meat, cheese, meat, meat? I always forget, yo." said the worker.

Mesogog sighed.

"We've been through this Hal, it's cheese, bacon, meat, meat, meat, bacon, cheese, bacon, cheese." said Mesogog.

Meek was eating a Triple Stack.

"Even I know that." said Meek.

"Ah." said a fellow co worker.

Mesogog turned to his enimies.

"See what I have to go to every time?" He asked.

"We see, but we don't care." said Sonic.

Disco grabbed the still tied up twins and flew off.

Meek grabbed hold of Sonic and Randy before flying off.

Messogog is mad.

"Why do I even bother." said Mesogog.


	8. Disco Moves to Bill's Farm

In the Bounty Cave; Meek was activating his space bridge.

Disco had a backpack on his back.

"You sure you want to do this?" said Lana.

Disco nodded.

"Yeah man, I'm a danger as long as me and Frieza are on the same planet, so it's best I remain hidden for a while." said Disco.

He then smiled.

"But you can visit anytime." said Disco.

The twins hugged their friend.

"Just out of curiosity, where will he be hiding?" said Randy.

"I convinced my cousin to give him shelter." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was in his bedroom skyping his cousin.

"So you want me to give shelter to some good clone to a villain." said Bill.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, he's going to have to remain hidden for a while. Plus he's very handy." said Sonic.

Bill nodded.

"Alright then, he can crash here." said Bill.

 **End Flashback**

Meek finished working on the space bridge before it opened up.

"All aboard." said Meek.

Disco walked into the space bridge before Meek closed it.

"We won't see him or Frieza for a while." said Randy.

With Camo; he was in Meek's mansion cleaning a toilet.

"I should have done this instead of taking that smuggling job." said Camo, "Otherwise I wouldn't have been attacked by Decepticons."

He sighed.

"Good thing I made the delivery and got out of it alive." said Camo.

He then laughed.

"And to think that two minicons wanted my help getting to Cybertron when they could have bought spaceship tickets for cheap." said Camo, "As Danny Glover said in the Lethal Weapon films; I'm getting to old for this shit."


End file.
